A new Found Love
by mommacraigof3
Summary: Jasper finally finds his soul mate 30 years after Alice leaves him for another man.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella…I am 18 years old, and just moved to Forks, Washington with my dad Charlie. Today is July 18 school will be starting soon..My dad's friend Billy Black will be coming over tomorrow to watch football with my dad..Billy has a son named Jacob, Dad said he'll be bringing him along…I'm so excited, we haven't seen each other since we were kids…My mom's been gone for about 6 months now, it's still hard, but it'll get easier as time passes I suppose. It's now about 6:00 I have a lasagna in the oven I gotta get used to cooking dinner everynight…poor Charlie, without me, he would starve. I'm headed to the shower now then I'm gonna go to my room and read Romeo & Juliet and then go to sleep.

It's now 7:00 a.m. I'm heading downstairs to get myself and Charlie some breakfast started…Charlie is reading the morning paper, and drinking coffee..Dad's been gone about 15 minutes now and this morning I have to catch the bus…grr…I hate that dadgum thing…It's now 8:30 the first bell just started I'm headed to 1st period biology. My teacher's name is Mr. Banner, he looks like a total idiot. I look around the classroom and notice a guy watching me with a look of total amazement…I notice his complextion is kinda pale, and he's got curly blonde hair and the most breathtaking butterscotch eyes you'll ever see. When he noticed me looking at him, he smiled..His smile is bright enough to light up the sky at midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**JPOV**

Here I was sitting in Biology bored outta my damn mind…I swear we went over the same shit yesterday..When suddenly the door opens and in walks a pale skinned girl. Man is she beautiful..She has wavy brown hair that comes down a little past her shoulders and brownest eyes you've ever seen. As she took her seat next to me her sent hit my senses like an angel from heaven. She smelt of roses, and cinnamon..The sweetest and most sensual smell you'll ever know…

**BPOV**

Here I am sitting next to the hottest guy in this room. Listening to the teacher rambling on about something called prophase…I look over at the guy sitting next to me, he returns my gaze and says to me hi, my name is Jasper Cullen, what's yours?

**JPOV**

When she looked at me and her eyes met mine, It's as if nothing mattered at all to me anymore..I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't move… She then said to me, hi Jasper, my name's Bella how are you? OMG…this girl had the voice of an angel..Never in my life have I heard a voice sound so sweet. And then it hit me all at once like a thousand knives going through every inch of my body, my nose was burning and my throat was on fire. It felt as if I hadn't hunted in weeks.. Then realization kicked in, her sweet sweet blood was calling to me. She was my singer…I knew what I had to do, so I stood up and ran out of the room just as the bell rang.

**BPOV**

He kept looking at me like I was the only one in the room. I don't know why but I felt this instant attraction to him. We just sat there looking at each other, neither one of us saying anything. All of a sudden he got this weird look on his face and started looking kinda right before the bell rang he got up and bolted outta the room…all I could think about was WTF…


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

Damn, I can't believe this shit…Everything was perfect, until my damn bloodlust had to kick in…Now I bet she thinks I'm a total ass….I am so gonna have to hunt when I get home….

**EPOV (Esme)**

Here I was tending my garden when Jasper came into the front yard looking extremely panicked…and more pale than usual…At first I thought he might have slipped up, but the mother in me wanted to give him more faith than that. So I stopped what I was doing and walked up to Jasper and gave him a reassuring hug and proceeded to ask him what's wrong.

**JPOV**

When I got home I saw my mother Esme tending to her garden. She looked up at me with a face full of worry and immediately gave me a hug and asked me what's wrong..It took everything I could do not to break down right there…I had to figure out how to tell her that I finally found my mate after all this time…The downfall might actually be the fact that she's human..It took me a minute to get up the courage to do just that.

**EPOV (Esme)**

Here I am standing outside listening as Jasper is telling me about finding his mate. I felt nothing but tears of joy for my son. I was so excited that he finally found someone he can be happy with. As we're talking he tells me her name is Bella. And then proceeds to tell me that she's human..All of I sudden I am filled with an extreme bout of fear, and find myself asking him if he's ok…


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I don't understand what's going on. In the short time I knew Jasper I already feel a strange connection to him…I can't stop thinking about him, and picturing him in my mind. I just wish I knew what I did to make him run out of the room like that. Maybe I'll be able to ask him during school tomorrow.

**JPOV**

Here I am sitting there talking to my mother about Bella. I figured she would have freaked out about Bella being human. But oddly enough she just seemed to be happy that I found a mate. This is all new and very different for me..You see I used to be married to a woman named Alice, we've been divorced about 30 years. We had a happy marriage, or so I thought. Then one day after I got back from hunting with Emmett, she decided to tell me she was leaving me for someone else..Claims she saw it in a "vision". I got angry I'm not gonna lie hell, I've spent nearly a hundred years with that woman…And then she's just gonna tell me she's leaving for another man…I didn't know what to do, it hurt like hell. She told me though before she left, not to worry things would work out for the best. And that I wouldn't be alone for to long I'd find my true mate one day. Who would have thought that it would be today as I was sitting in 1st period biology.

**?POV**

We all just got home from school, work, and hunting. Esme called everybody into the living room for a family meeting. As we walk in the room we see Esme sitting on the couch next to Jasper. That's when we noticed something wasn't right. Esme began to explain the situation with this human girl named Bella. We all just stood there and looked at Jasper with questioning expressions.


	5. Chapter 5

**JPOV**

As I'm sitting on the couch next to my mother. Everyone just took in a gasp of air. My father Carlisle walked over to me and asked me if I was ok. He then asked me if I was sure about this. As I looked up at Carlisle I could feel the unwelcomed tears trying to fill my eyes. I then said Carlisle, I am sure about this. I don't know why this has happened but it has. And right know I couldn't be happier. I do realize she's human, and I do understand the risks. And the only reason her scent affected me the way it did was because it had been a couple days since my last hunt. I have never felt so sure about anything in my whole existence not even when I was with Alice.

**BPOV**

I really don't understand what happened today. But I can't seem to get him off my mind. No matter what I do he's all I can think about. I'm really gonna have to ask him about this.

**~Next day at school~**

**JPOV **

It is now Friday morning I'm standing outside in the school parking lot leaning up against my Ford F150 when out of nowhere I smell her. Her scent is calling out to me like an angel's voice. It took everything I could do not to run up to her and pour my heart out. But how will she feel what will she say when she finds out what I am? Will she be scared, will she scream, will she cry, will she run?

**BPOV**

I just got to school and am walking through the parking lot to my first class. And I see him leaning up against his truck. It almost looks as if he's watching me. I want more than anything to be able to talk to him, to find out why I'm feeling this way. I was just about to walk through the double doors when I hear someone call my name. Oh, hi Jasper how are you this morning? He smiles and says I'm great thank you. How are you? I say I'm fine. He asks me if he can walk me to class.


	6. Chapter 6

**JPOV**

As were walking down the hall I ask her if she wants to talk. I lead her down the hall to the empty music room. We walk in the room and I ask her if she wants to sit down. Man I have never been so nervous in my life. As she's sitting there looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes. It took everything I could do to keep from hitting the floor with weakness.

**BPOV**

I don't know what Jasper wanted to talk to me about. But I was suddenly extremely nervous. I'm sitting here in this hard ass cold metal chair watching him twitch his fingers and pace the floor. I looked up and said Jasper relax, it can't be that bad. I'm sitting here listening to him tell me that he's felt this pull to me since yesterday. That he's been thinking about asking me out, but he was afraid about what I would say. He told me he would like to kiss me. I caught myself nervously biting my bottom lip.

**JPOV**

I'm standing here across from Bella, I just told her that I feel this pull towards her. And that I was thinking about asking her out. As I begin to tell her that I want to kiss her. And as I did this I noticed her biting her bottom lip. I walked over to her and took her hand and had her stand up. I took my arms and wrapped them around her waist. She's just standing there staring me in the eye. I then take my left arm and run it up her body as she begins to shiver. I take my right hand and bring her body closer to mine. I lean in and gently brush my lips against hers. She lets out a deep gasp of air. It's taking all my restraint not to claim her right then and there.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I have never in all my life been kissed like that. I keep chanting in my head, Please ask me out, please ask me out. He looks at me and says will you go out with me tomorrow night? It took everything I could do not to fall to my knees.

**CPOV (Charlie)**

I'm sitting here in my lazy boy, watching the big game with Billy as Bella walks in the door. Hey Bella I said, as she walked in. Hey dad she said. Bella you remember Billy Black and his son Jacob?

**JPOV (Jacob)**

I'm sitting here on the couch next to my dad when Bella walks in the door. Damn she's got to be the most finest girls I've ever seen. I thought. I have never had anyone make me so nervous in all my life. Hey Bella, I said…long time no see. Yeah, it's been a while, she said. Man I can't believe I forgot how much I loved that cute little blush.

**BPOV**

I walked in the house to see Billy Black and his son Jacob sitting there. I couldn't believe how much he changed. Damn he was hot as hell. But not as hot as Jasper. Damn, what am I even doing comparing him to Jasper? Charlie then asked me if I wanted to step outside with him. Sure dad, I said. We walk outside to see an old Chevy Truck sitting in the drive. Dad then tells me that he bought it for me. And Billy proceeded to tell me that Jacob rebuilt it for me.

**JPOV (Jacob)**

I'm standing outside with Bella, showing her the truck. And man does she look amazed. I still can't believe how amazingly hot she is.


End file.
